Entre la Templanza y la Prudencia GemelosWeasley
by Sxkxitx
Summary: Una chica estudiosa y un poco atormentada por la vida que ha llevado sus primeros años de existencia. Conocerá un poco de alegría cuando conozca a uno de los gemelos Weasley y este robe su corazón, pero hay una guerra cerca y su nueva amiga ha tenido una visión donde uno de los gemelos muere. ¿Se puede cambiar el futuro? ¿Hay algún modo, de cambiar lo que parece ya estar escrito?
1. Sinopsis

Temperance Trelawney no es la chica más asediada de hogwarts ni miembro popular de su casa, Ravenclaw.

Es la sobrina de la profesora de adivinación y quizás entre su personalidad introvertida, sus gafas y cabello enmarañado sea la razón de que algunas veces sea objeto de burlas entre sus compañeros, incluso incauta de caer en las bromas de los gemelos Weasley, y siendo uno de estos su amor secreto desde primer año.

Prudence Umbridge, es una chica de gran belleza la cuál no tiene ni un cabello de su madre, Dolores Umbridge. Una chica estudiosa y un poco atormentada por la vida que ha llevado sus primeros años de vida. Conocerá un poco de alegría cuando conozca a uno de los gemelos Weasley y este robe su corazón, pero hay una guerra cerca y su nueva amiga ha tenido una visión donde uno de los gemelos muere.

¿Se puede cambiar el futuro? ¿Hay algún modo, de cambiar lo que parece ya estar escrito? ¿En medio de una guerra puede nacer el amor mas fuerte y verdadero?


	2. Prólogo

**_Historia que difiere un poco de la original, con dos personajes femeninos que cree para mis bellos gemelos, no sé ustedes pero no soy fan de los fics de ellos dandóse duro contra el muro... así que tuve que hacer un fic que llene un poco mi vacío existencial respecto a ellos, ojalá les guste._**

 ** _¿Cuál es tu Weasley?_**

Era un partido de exhibición. El equipo que dirigía Viktor Krum había venido para una serie de partidos amistosos. Pero las cosas se habían tornado un poco calientes cuando entre dientes se había murmurado que Granger no solo era amiga de Ron sino que se les había visto muy cariñosos en la enfermería; y bueno sumándole que tres de sus hermanos estaban jugando contra él los ánimos se fueron encendiendo y entre burlas de los gemelos y el nulo humor de los amigos de Krum las escobas cayeron y el par de pelirrojos por primera vez en muchos años cayeron en picada hasta el suelo.

La multitud de miembros de la casa Gryffindor por fin se habían ido. Los habían corrido literalmente después de decirles que los gemelos necesitaban descansar, mañana habría visitas. Resignados se fueron sus amigos a descansar.

Pero en aquel pasillo a hurtadillas una joven de gafas seguía al tanto de lo que podía escuchar por parte de la enfermera que hablaba con el director y la profesora Minerva.

Su corazón se había paralizado cuando lo vio caer de tal altura. No pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño hechizo durante la cena a la mesa de los búlgaros provocando que mas de uno fuera al baño por los fuertes dolores estomacales que les causo la cena.

Se lamentaba no haber echado un vistazo en la bola de cristal para anticiparse a lo sucedido. Resignada a que debía esperar un rato más o quizás volver mas tarde para observarlo desde lejos bajo la guardia ignorando que una chica de cabellos negros la miraba con curiosidad.

—Es sospechoso— murmuró la chica logrando asustar a la castaña— ¿Temperance, no?

La castaña acordó sus gafas —Umbridge...

— ¿Estas preocupada por los Weasley?

La joven intento mantener la calma. No era posible que después de tantos años alguien revelará su mas obscuro secreto tan a la ligera.

Puso su mente a trabajar y sonrío como pocas veces lo hacía —No es algo fuera de lo común que un Ravenclaw se preocupe por un Gryffindor— los ojos negros de la otra joven mostraron cierto temor a sus sospechas — lo que si es raro, es ver a una Slytherin vigilando la enfermería donde solo hay dos miembros de Gryffindor.

Touché.

Ambas dieron la conversación tan extraña por finalizada. Y tomaron caminos opuestos, pero una pequeña inquietud las hizo regresar al punto donde habían comenzado con su extraña conversación.

Prudence Umbridge no tenía mucho en hogwarts, su ingreso había sido recientemente, había cruzado unas cuantas clases con Temperance... Pero parecía ser que tenían algo en común que las aterro un poco.

—Suponiendo— mencionó la Slytherin —que eso que creemos que nos trajo aquí es cierto— hizo una pausa intentado buscar las palabras fue cuando la Ravenclaw sonrío con nerviosismo — ¿Viniste por George...

— ¿Viniste por Fred...

Ambas sintieron alivio.

El gemelo de una. No era el de la otra.

Aquella noche una extraña amistad se dio. Ambas tenían un secreto, y ambas compartían la misma travesura.


	3. La misma mirada, diferentes ojos

Insufrible.

Aburrida y predecible.

Así resultaba ser la clase de vuelo cuando ya sé sabía volar, la cuestión era que un porcentaje de estudiantes se rehusaba a usarlas y entre ese porcentaje que se acercaba peligrosamente al cincuenta por ciento de la comunidad estudiantil estaban aquellos que se volvían flojos y como medida de salud preventiva se implementó al menos dos horas a la semana de clases de vuelos para los estudiantes con y sin experiencia, con interés o nulo de montarse en una. Era como la clase de gimnasia para los muggles.

Otra que no era muy feliz de esta clase era Temperance. Quizás lo único positivo era que Ravenclaw y Gryffindor la tomaban juntos y al ser del mismo año podría ver a su gemelo favorito.

La profesora camino entre los dos grupos que se miraban entre sí. Había dado una clase de mapa que marcaba un recorrido.

—Todos conocen la ruta, una vuelta. ¡Suban a sus escobas!

—Aburrido —caturrearon los gemelos.

—Bien, cincuenta puntos para la casa que gane—soltó la profesora y todos se entusiasmaron con rapidez. —Evidentemente sabré si alguien hizo trampa— sus ojos se posaron en los gemelos Weasley.

Hizo dos grupos para la carrera. Los Ravenclaw se sentían en desventaja pues George y Fred eran parte del equipo de Quidditch mientras que ellos solo tenían a un miembro en la primera ronda de la carrera.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de gris y unos cuantos relámpagos se asomaron mientras seguían la ruta trazada. Temperance observó como un estruendoso rayo cayó cerca de ella y el pánico recorrió su médula.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a empapar sus gafas y la visión fue de peor en peor, entonces perdió el equilibrio. Sujeto sus gafas y soltó la escoba en el intento mas ridículo y tonto de salvarse.

No había notado que alguien había observado su error, regreso perdiendo la ventaja que ya tenía pero al final del día estaba en su naturaleza Gryffindor la valentía de ayudar a alguien que necesita ser salvado.

Entonces él se apresuró. El espíritu Gryffindor latente en su pecho y sus valores morales hicieron que amortiguara la caída de la chica. Se burló de si mismo al recordar la burla que le hicieron a Harry cuando ayudo aquella niña pese que eso estropearía sus resultados en la prueba, pero al final salió airoso como de costumbre.

Volvió su atención a la situación previa. Ambos se estamparon en el suelo húmedo del espeso bosque que rodeaba la zona donde estaban practicando vuelo.

La lluvia amenazaba con volverse más fuerte, los truenos se anunciaban.

— ¿Sueles aterrizar así por simple gusto? ¿La vena suicida es algo propio de los Ravenclaw?

La castaña intento reponerse y acomodar las gafas buscando limpiarlas un poco para ver la cara de su salvador.

¡Sorpresa!

Un poco de pánico e incertidumbre la invadió. Entonces él se acercó, sus pelirrojos cabellos se pegaban a su rostro debido a la humedad y las gotas que amenazaban con volverse más grandes y persistentes.

— ¿Te hiciste daño? — preguntó con cierta preocupación, notó que era la sobrina de la profesora Trelawney, aquella chica que pasaba horas leyendo incluso en el comedor y que leía mucho más que Hermione ¡Y Hermione, leía demasiado para su gusto! A veces andaba por los pasillos cargando una bolsa de cristal, mas libros y quien sabe que tantas cosas. Acomodaba sus gafas y lamentaba admitir pero era una de las chicas menos llamativas de la escuela pues se escondía bajo un uniforme quizás dos tallas mas grande que su talla original y jamás dejaba ver bien su cara pues sus cabellos cubrían su rostro es como si ella buscará hacerse invisible.

Él no sabía mucho de mujeres pero había oído hablar a Hermione y Ginny sobre cosas de chicas, y entonces entre tantas charlas que presenció pudo descubrir esos detalles.

El pelirrojo volvió a poner la mente en la charla. Igualmente sabía que habría perdido la oportunidad de llevar esos puntos a su casa pero tenía la esperanza de que su hermano lo hubiera logrado.

Ella negó. No estaba herida, al menos no sentía molestia alguna, quizás sus gafas se habían enchuecado un poco y las micas sufrido un pequeño daño pero nada de gravedad, él saco su varita. Apunto a sus gafas y las reparo, había visto a Hermione hacerlo miles de veces con Harry y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, hoy había sido ese día.

Pudo observar sus ojos. Su corazón volvió a su ritmo habitual y sonrío con tranquilidad, gracias a Merlín, no era él —Gracias, George.

El chico soltó una risita, y alzó una ceja —Lo siento pequeña Ravenclaw, soy Fred.

Ella sonrío con una pizca de timidez —Eres George, no me cabe la menor duda.

El gemelo estaba intrigado. Era realmente extraño que alguien fuera tan asertivo ¡Vaya, hasta su madre solía confundirse! Y mas si ellos sembraban la duda sobre quién era quién.

— ¿Qué le hace llegar a esa conclusión?

No dudo ni un segundo ante su respuesta.

—Tus ojos.

La chica comenzó a ponerse de pie, habían permanecido en el suelo, con la lluvia aún cayendo sobre sus cabezas, vio las escobas rotas y pensó en que volverían a pie hasta la clase —No comprendo— estar con George jamás le había generado la ansiedad que sentía al estar junto a Fred, por eso no sé le hacia tan difícil esta conversación y realmente agradecía que hubiera sido él su héroe se habría desmayado si hubiera sido Fred.

Así que como su amiga Luna su lengua comenzó a llevar la batuta y habló, habló sobre los ojos de los gemelos Weasley.

—Tus ojos son mas claros. Por muy poco, y cálidos— su voz era bajita, un tanto tierna y relajada. George que era un poco más tranquilo que su hermano estando separados se sintió un poco curioso. Había compartió clases con esa chica pero no sabía lo perceptible que podía llegar a ser. Quizás sus dotes de adivinación ayudaban, pensó.

—Suponiendo que esa idea es correcta, ¿Cómo son los ojos de "Fred"?

Ambos caminaban a una distancia prudente. Ella intentó no hacer notar su rubor y los nervios que le causaba oír hablar de Fred — sus ojos son mas obscuros... Y un poco fríos, profundos.

George oía con esa curiosidad innata en él. Temperance jamás olvidaría la mirada de Fred, fue en primer año que sus ojos y los de él se encontraron y supo que era él, ese amor platónico que se volvió mucho más que eso pues después de tantos años aún causaba ese calosfrios en su nuca y brazos cuando él pasaba cerca de ella. No importaba mucho que le hiciera bromas, así era él... Y ella se había enamorado.

George no preguntó más. Y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron donde estaba los demás.

Podía oír la celebración de los Ravenclaw, habían ganado. Fred miró a su hermano y observó a la chica, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

— ¡La traición, hermano! —gritó fingiendo drama — nos has hecho perder por una chica —George negó y se acercó a su hermano.

—Se ha caído de la escoba, no podía dejarla ahí.

La profesora que escuchó el relato de Trelawney, y entonces antes de terminar la clase dijo — ¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor, por sus valores morales!

Esa noche en la sala común mientras entraban en calor después de la fuerte lluvia que los empapó, entre planes de nuevas bromas y hechizos para provocar vómito y diarrea George decidió contarle sobre la charla que tuvo con Trelawney.

—Esa chica, la sobrina de la profesora Trelawney, ha sabido diferenciarnos.

—Es una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento, no le veo lo extraño —comento su gemelo mientras escribía en su cuaderno de notas.

—Dijo que tus ojos son mas obscuros y fríos.

Fred dejó de escribir — Incluso creo que ella nos ha observado mas de lo que nos hemos dado cuenta.

—Georgie ¿Te has enamorado?

Comento con burla Fred —Por supuesto que no, solo que creo que quizás le gustas tú.

—Absurdo— dijo con tranquilidad— una chica que come libros, respeta reglas... No es mi tipo.

—No creo que tengas un tipo— se burló George — de hecho dudo que exista alguien que se acople a ti, creo que envejeceremos juntos.

Ambos estallaron en risas mientras en el dormitorio de la joven Ravenclaw, la chica se debatía entre sí debía hacer algo respecto a sus sentimientos, dejarlos morir, ignorarlos o buscar el modo de hacerle saber a Fred que ella existía y sentía algo por él.

Quizás le pediría un consejo a Luna, también a Prudence, ella estaba enamorada de George y era una Slytherin, tampoco lo tenía fácil. Se acordó entre las sábanas esperando con ansias el día de mañana. La clase de posiciones sería con las cuatro casas y entonces quizás ahí tendría su oportunidad de ver a su nueva amiga.

 ** _Hola, ojalá les guste esta historia veo que no hay muchos fics de ellos en español, no tantos como de otros personajes así que comencé a escribir este fic :3_**


End file.
